pernfandomcom-20200213-history
F'nor
F'nor born Famanoran, was a Wing-Second at Benden Weyr, in the Eighth Interval and Ninth Pass. His dragon was brown Canth. Biography Early Life and Impression Famanoran was the son of Benden Weyrleader F'lon and Headwoman Manora, and half-brother to Falarnon {later F'lar). Famanoran would be presented at one of Nemorth's clutches and would Impress brown Canth at the same hatching that his older half-brother impressed bronze Mnementh. Impression of the brown permanently shortened his name to the rider's honorific of F'nor. Life F'nor rose through the ranks and eventually became Wing-Second in F'lar's wing. F'lar trusted F'nor with a variety of tasks. After the first fall of Thread in the Ninth Pass in Dragonflight, F'lar realized that they didn't have enough riders to fight the menace. In a desperate attempt to have more riders to fight, and using the new-found ability to go between times as well as places, F'lar planned to send F'nor back ten turns to the Southern Continent with the riders from Ramoth's first clutch, including the queen, Prideth, and her rider, Kylara. F'nor and Lessa would travel to to the Southern Continent to scout a location, and were surprised to find it lush and green. F'nor would then travel ten turns into the past, under orders from F'lar to limit his returns to the present. F'nor remained at Southern for as long as he was able, until he began to bring updates to his older half-brother that being in two places at once was extremely draining to the riders, even though Prideth had clutched and produced more riders to combat the menace. During the events of Dragonquest, while in the midst of an errand for his mother Manora to the Mastersmith Fandarel, F'nor sustained a shoulder wound in an unwarranted attack by the provoked and dragon-roused T'reb. This incident was significant in the fact it was a grave breach (in F'lar's mind) of tenets and discipline which all dragonriders were bound to. F'nor was sent to the Southern Weyr to recover under the care of Brekke. While new to the desolate land of the Southern continent, F'nor and Canth discovered a clutch of fire lizards, the distant cousins from whence the dragons were born. F'nor, with Canth's aid, was able to hastily assemble several people from the Southern Weyr to save at least seven of the clutch. F'nor managed to impress a golden queen, Grall, and Brekke managed to impress a bronze which she named Berd. G'sel and Mirrim managed to impress others much to the envy of their weyrwoman, Kylara. During his recovery, F'nor discovered that he had developed feelings for Brekke. F'nor initially forced himself upon Brekke only to find that she held him in mutual regard, reciprocating his love, and the two officially became lovers. Brekke's hesitation to reciprocate his feelings was revealed to be from the fact that she believed her queen, Wirenth, could only be flown by a bronze. F'nor dispelled this belief and vowed that when Brekke's Wirenth rose that his Canth would out fly the bronzes for Brekke and Wirenth both. F'nor intended to ask F'lar for support, but was unable to prior to Wirenth rising. After Brekke's Wirenth was killed in a tragic accident that also killed Kylara's queen, Prideth, Brekke became a shell of grief. Desperate, F'nor struggled to keep her from trying to kill herself, and then was faced with the task of making her come alive again. He vehemently protested putting Brekke on the hatching grounds to re-Impress, but Berd's antics snapped Brekke out of her grief and F'nor is able to return to F'lar's side. While the Weyrs, craftmasters, and Lord Holders squabbled over how to get rid of Thread forever, F'nor and Canth received sufficient visual coordinates of the Red Star through the looking glass and decide they could do the planet-to-planet jump. He and Canth were nearly killed from the raging storms on the planet, and managed to return to Pern, plummeting to the surface in a bloody pulp. Every dragon in all the Weyrs took wing to ease Canth's battered body to the earth, and at that point, F'nor was not breathing. Brekke breathed for him, until F'nor could breathe on his own, and she passed out with relief that she would never be alone again. Canth is described as being a bloody mess, every inch of his hide rubbed off as if from sandpaper, except for the hide protected by F'nor's body. F'nor and Canth both survived and recovered; Canth is described as driving all the other dragons crazy as his hide re-grows because he was so itchy all the time. After Masterharper Robinton's retirement, F'nor traveled to the future site of Cove Hold to assist in building a home for Robinton and to fight Thread when it fell over the area. He occasionally joined in on the exploration of Landing, and was present when the original ships were discovered. F'nor, like most dragonriders, was a supporter of AIVAS, as it promised the end of Thread. In The Renegades of Pern, it is mentioned that he and Brekke were still madly in love and had two healthy sons together. F'nor, like all other riders, would participate in the mass-evacuation of Pern's coastlines following the Fireball Flood. He and Canth would later return to Monaco Bay Weyr to see the damage done by the tsunami. Personality and Traits F'nor, like F'lar, has his «head screwed on tighter» than their father ever did. He's not as brash or reckless, but neither is he as calm and collected as F'lar. He's also lighter in heart, cracking small jokes where he feels appropriate. He comes off as kinder, though his sense of justice is no less. He is also extremely loyal, even putting his body through stress and strain to report to his older half-brother from the Southern Continent. It is often mentioned that F'nor helps keep F'lar in check, as F'lar is prone to "rearrange" things to suit himself should F'nor not be there to intervene. He is described with the same dark hair and amber eyes as F'lar, though younger in age and appearance. F'nor is said to have a slightly squarer, broader frame than F'lar, though with not enough flesh, giving him an unfinished appearance. Appearances * Dragonflight * Dragonquest * The White Dragon * The Renegades of Pern * The Masterharper of Pern * The Skies of Pern ru:Ф'нор Category:Eighth Interval Category:Ninth Pass Category:Weyrfolk Category:Wingleader Category:Benden Weyr Category:Southern Weyr